


From the Ashes

by Office



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mans road to redemption is another mans road to despair, can Loki wipe out all this pain or will it only lead to his downfall. Warning: Character Death. Pep/Tony slight Loki/Tony Rated T for a few bad words</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I love you Tony Stark," Pepper whispered into his ear, as he carried her bridal style into their mansion. The wedding had been a hit, of course, all of Earth and then some had been invited to see the playboy, genies, billionaire, marry his bride. "I love you too Pepper," he held her close to his chest his lips devouring hers in a passionate kiss.

"Good morning, my fellow avengers!" Tony shouted walking into the kitchen. Most of the gang were still hung over, minus Steve who couldn't get drunk and Bruce who never cared to let himself get shit-faced. "Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Clint whined, his head resting on his arms. "Right you are," Tony grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, eyed it a bit, then opted for scotch "We leave in two hours."

"You're going to be late" Steve glanced at his watch. "Where are you going?" Natasha asked. Tony poured his glass "Ah," taking a big gulp of his scotch "That is for me to know and you to never find out." Natasha rolled her eyes, but there was no attitude behind it. "Well friend, I hope you have a most wonderful journey to honeymoon." Thor smiled widely "Thanks buddy, where's Bruce?" Tony looked around now noticing one of his friends was not in the room.

"Over here," Bruce called from the den "Here I am." he walked into the kitchen. Tony raised his glass and went over to speak to him in private "Now listen big guy, daddy is going out on a little vacation with mommy and I need someone to look over the children and by children I mean Captain stars and strips and goldilocks. Please make sure they don't bring down the house." Bruce rose his eyebrow "No, that would be my job wouldn't it?" he said jokingly. "Now, don't be going all Hulk all over the place and destroy the house, I trust you Bruce, any damage to the house will result in forfeiting your souvenir." Bruce chuckled "Aw, you were going to bring me something back."

"Tony?" Pepper stood at the door way, Tony shot her a big smile, taking notice of her loosely fitted white blouse and long sandy brown skirt "That's my ride buddy." he patted Bruce on the back, "Remember, you're in charge big guy," he dashed through the house, but not before giving Pepper a quick peck on the cheek. "Later gang, Bruce is in charge." He shouted from the front door.

"That's cute," Natasha said over her orange juice, Clint eyeing her flirtatiously "You wanna?" She looked down at him "Not on your life, but I guess I'm not completely opposed to it."

Tony and Pepper were going to be on their honeymoon for exactly one month and not a second less. Tony had turned off every cell phone, tablet, and ear set he had, even JARVIS was given very strict orders not to have anyone bother him while he was away. He wanted private time and no rain, work, and threats to Earth were going to stop him or there would be some serious hell to pay.

Luckily for him Earth was safe for the moment from any attacks. Clint and Natasha had been assigned different SHEILD task, while the rest of the group sat back enjoying the peace for the moment. Thor, who had just polished off several boxes of pop tarts, sat back on the couch drifting in and out of sleep.

_"Brother...Brother...Brooo...oh shoot this isn't working THOR WAKE UP."_

Thor jolted up, only to open his eyes to a black abyss.

"Wh-what is this place? Loki!" Thor looked around

_"Please, Thor you don't have to shout." Loki appeared in front of him_

"What are you up to brother, father-" Thor eyed his brother suspiciously

_"Oh please, I just stopped by for a visit." Loki said calmly_

"Why do I feel that there is something hidden beneath your words?"

_"Er...well..."_

"Brother?" Thor squinted his eyes

_"Fine. There is no since in lying. I have decided I don't want to be in prison anymore."_

"Loki, you can not just decide when your banishment is over, that is up to father-"

_"Yes yes, up to father and the council. I have had words with them and they have agreed that, my punishment is better served on Midgard."_

Thor's eyes popped up, but he recovered with a chuckled "By words, you mean you have begged to father to let you go."

_Loki snorted "I do not beg. Father has seen the errors in his judgment-Oh dear."_

"What is it brother?" Loki's image began to fade "Loki! Loki!" he reached out to him but his vein

Thor immediately woke up, not liking the feeling in his gut. A week had pasted and there were no signs of Loki, he was beginning to think his brother had lied, but when Fury and Agent Hill stormed through the front door he know his peace was over.

Everyone sat around the computer screen, watching the footage over and over again. The video had been taken on someone's cell phone, so it was blurry but you could still make out most of the action. The footage was shocking, it showed a seriously huge funnel cloud, deep purple, blue, and grey, lightening mixed into the windy mess. Then a huge mass of swirling clouds and dust came crashing to the ground, blowing the small crowd of teens all over the place. They ignored the language of the kid shooting the video, but they were glad that the kid had continued recording, or less they would never believe what they were seeing. After a few quick minutes, two figures appeared in the middle of the clouds and dust, one passing out on the ground, completely nude and the other fumbling a bit. The dark haired figure then regained his composer and appeared to be holding his hands up to the teens, saying something, then turning around to the nude figure on the ground and teleported away.

"Loki." They all said to themselves. "How could this happen," Fury shouted "I thought he was in Asgard, rotting in a cell where he belongs." The group all eyed Thor, he didn't want to tell them that he had spoken to Loki a week before, he preferred to ask his brother himself "I do no know director Fury, but rest easy for I will find out." Steve nodded agreeing with Thor's statement, "Yeah, whatever he's planning, we'll stop him." Fury closed his one eye, "Alright, this gets highest priority. I want to know why he's back and what's he planning."

\---

Loki reappeared in an abandon house he had discovered from his last visit to Midgard. He was exhausted, the exchange had all but drained his magic, but he had been pleased with the out come. He laid the unconscious man on the old dusty bed, covering him with his green cape. The man should be a wake in a few hours or so, that gave Loki plenty of time to gather his thoughts and a little food. It was chilly outside but not unbearable, Loki started a small fire in the fireplace and left the gather food. Hunting for food, was never a hard task for Loki animals gravitated to him, he often thought he was enchanted like the great maiden, Princess Giselle. He had seen a motion picture about her on his last visit.

He fashioned a bow and caught three squirrels, which turned out to be very tasty. After skinning and seasoning them a bit he sat them near the fire. He looked pleased at his work, about to head out again for drink when he felt a sharp object being pushed into his neck, drawing little drops of blood from his skin. "Easy now Coul," Loki raised his hands slowly "I did not bring you back to cross you, but simply make amends."

The figure stepped back, taking a seat in a chair. Loki turned around staring at the dishearten creature. "How?" Coulson stared back "I traded some of my magic in exchange for your life." Loki cleared his throat. After the trade he was left with very limited abilities. He could no longer perform the great spells he had grown so use to doing. Coulson continued to stare back at him "Why, why me?"

Loki picked at the fire, "Because, you were my brother's friend, I felt that perhaps they will see this kind deed as not a trick but a sign of good will." Loki continued to look at the fire. Phil looked at Loki "So you're not here to take over Earth?", Loki shook his head, "And I'm not a zombie right?" Coulson checked his body for gapping wounds. "What?" Loki turned around. Coulson laughed "Never mind," he walked over to Loki, with his cape draped over his body like a tunic "So what's for dinner?" Loki's smirked widened

\---

Fury and the group stood in shock as their old friend appeared in a nicely pressed suit, in front of them. He walked over slowly, stopping just a few feet in front of them, he lifted up his sunglasses "How's it going?"

"Coulson I thought you were dead." Fury questioned

"Yeah," Steve added, he couldn't believe his eyes

"I was." Coulson added, setting across the table from the group. Banner had been running test on him all day

"I watched you die. I called it." Fury stared at him with his one eye

"I owe it all to Loki," Coulson said

Thor, who was glad to see his friend alive and well again, "See, I knew there was some good in my brother."

"Wow," Clint added

Banner had concluded his tests "This is the real Coulson, well at least his DNA and molecular signature."

"In the flesh," Phil held up his hands

"Alright," Fury nodded "Let's just say this is the real Coulson, brought back from where ever, and for this second I believe you, where the hell is Loki if he is so interested in making amends?"

Coulson smile turned to frown "I'm sorry sir, I don't know."

Two weeks had passed and there were still no signs of Loki. The group had accepted Phil back into the group and business was back to normal. Tony and Pepper were due back in a few days and they were going to get the shock of their lives. Fury, who was in need of a serious vacation left that task up to Steve.

"How's it going Captain?" Coulson probed

"Alright, glad to have you back." Steve added

Phil shifted nervously in his seat half from excitement of hearing that his hero had missed him and half in fear at what Tony would due when he found out.

"Don't worry, sir, Tony will understand." Steve smiled at his old friend

But understanding was not an easy thing to get from the playboy, Tony, all tanned from his honeymoon, sat in shock as his old friend began to explain how he had been brought back by Loki and how the emerald eyed god wanted to make amends. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait" Tony put his hands out "So you mean to tell me tall, dark, and crazy waved his magic fingers and brought you back to life." Coulson thought for a second "I guess so." Tony stared at the ground in deep thought. Everyone braced their chairs for the hell that was about to break lose. "And this is not a trick?" Bruce shook his head, looking back at Tony "This is for reals?" Natasha sighed into her hand "Yes Tony, we have been running test and asking him questions for two weeks." Tony looked at the Phil, then at Bruce, then at Pepper and stood up "Welp, you know what this means." he waved for Pepper to could forward "Pepper get the good scotch" He walked over and patted Phil on his back "Welcome back buddy.". The group laughed and shared drinks. Phil was glad that everything was back to normal.

From a far, Loki looked on at the group with pleasure; they had at least accepted Phil back into their group. Though he was not sure if they had forgiven him yet, but that didn't matter. He watched on very amused as the group got very drunk, singing, and shouting into the night.

\----

Chapter 2 coming up real soon, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks following, Loki was back to his old tricks, just little pranks here and there. A few flying pigs, dancing mailboxes, and a purple fire or two. Thor reassured the group that Loki was just testing out his magic which had been drained from the exchange and he promised that nobody would be hurt. They were skeptical, at first but, as promised nobody was really hurt by his little pranks and since Coulson's return Loki had never appeared in front of them. Really, no one had even seen him, he didn't make a scene with his pranks, even YouTube had no footage of the trickster, not that SHEILD would allow the video publishing site to have video footage of him anyways.

"Thor, really?" Natasha complained she had just got back from another one of Loki's little stunts.

Thor looked at her forlornly "I am sorry Miss Romanoff, if I knew where my brother was I would command him to stop." Thor wondered how long his friends would put up with his brother's pranks.

She huffed, wiping off the green marshmallow gunk off her suit. Clint reach over taking a litte bit on his figures and placing it to his mouth "I don't know, maybe Loki was doing you a favor." He joked, but the fun stopped there, when her swatted a dirty towel at his face "Uf" Clint took a face full of towel before falling to the floor. The group laughed.

Tony and Bruce, who had been spared the drama upstairs, were down in the lab running test on the various samples SHIELD had given them. There was a slight knock on the door, the men turned around "Pepper, welcome to the man cave." Tony struck a ridiculous pose, showing off his muscles, while Bruce just looked at him, amused at the display of stupidity.

"Mrs. Stark," Bruce greeted

"Hi Bruce, Tony could I borrow you for a second." she smiled at Tony gently

Tony looked around, as if she were talking to someone else "Me," he pointed, Pepper simply giggled "Oh sure," he looked back at Bruce "Hold down the front, duty calls." Bruce shook his head and laughed, returning back to his work.

The newlyweds walked down the hallway to the small lounge room, which nobody used. Probably because Tony never told anyone about it. "Tony," he looked around and he pointed to himself, stealing a kiss from a delighted Pepper. "Tony, focus." She placed her soft hands on Tony's stubble cheeks "Tony, I'm pregnant." at that second a jolt of energy shook through Tony's body, his knees gave way. Pepper catching him just in time, lowering him slowly to the ground "I'm going to be a daddy?" he was still in shock "Yes," she cradled Tony's head kneeling on the floor beside him "We're actually doing this." he blinked but the stars wouldn't disappear. "Yes Tony." He looked up at her "Right now," he said almost like a rough whisper "Yes Tony Stark, we're going to have a baby."

The following sounds heard were several loud screams and shouts. Bruce ran from the lab down the hall but when he saw the couple dancing and twirling he shook his head, amused, and headed back to the lab. "This is great news," he said between kisses "We have to celebrate." he grabbed her closer nipping and kissing her neck. "Yes, yes" she pulled away, managing to stop her lover from his assault of kisses and hugs "But after this press meeting." He groaned, but she knew that face and turned away from him "I have to go," he groaned again "You can join me if you want?" knowing that Tony would never follow her to a press meeting. He kissed her again "Nah, I'll pass." he kissed her again "I'll hold down things down here." He turned her around, her back resting on his chest, holding her tight "How far are you?" they rocked slowly together "Three months." he stopped moving "Wow, damn I'm good." she broke away blew him several kisses and went upstairs.

\---

It was just a small press meeting, discussing the company's plans for the future and their involvement if any in the Avengers' project. Cameras snapped shots of the redhead as she spoke clearly but slowly to the crowd of reporters and guest. "Mrs. Stark, does the company plan to continue producing weapons for the US military?" She directed her attention to the brown haired man "We plan on aiding the defense department in anyway possible, through the Iron Man project." She pointed to a short blonde haired woman "Does to company plan on releasing any information in their involvement in the Avengers' project?" She smile at the woman "That information is strictly classified and can not be released at this time."

Loki watched the crowd fighting for dominance, he was in disguise, something simple so that he would not be noticed. The crowd fought, desperate to have their questions answered by the redhead. He chuckled at their silly questions, but he admired how the woman, handled herself always looking calm and collected. She had never once, through out the entire tiresome meeting, raised her voice. Tony Stark had chosen a women not to be reckoned with. He had been so involved in the meeting that he had forgotten about the angry man sitting a few seats away from him. The man had been mumbling things under his breath the whole meeting, surely planning something interesting. Which was one of the reasons why Loki had stayed as long as he did.

Then suddenly the man stood up, among the other reporters and cameramen, already standing and threw a small brick sized object to the front. The events that followed felt like slow motion to Loki. The object flew carelessly over the crowd of people, almost making it to the stage where the business woman was standing. Then it exploded.

The bomb had such a force that it blew the crowd and everyone in the room right out of their seats. Smoke and fire engulfed the room, chairs and bodies scattered everywhere. Loki shook his head slowly, feeling very groggy from the blast. He looked up staring at the ceiling, drops of water falling on his face. He leaned up, holding his head and rubbing his back. The room was a mess surely, there were no survivors. He looked around for the man, but it would appeared that he had some how managed to crawl away. He looked around once more, seeing little movement before he remembered the redhead, who had been talking before.

He struggled to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of his head. The smoke and dust was so thick that he had to cover his face with his arm, he found her. She was laying on the ground, eyes glassy, slowly fading. He bent down immediately, in a desperate attempt to heal her, but his already weaken magic had used it's self up trying to heal himself. He cradled her head looking around, his hearing getting stronger as he began to become more aware of his surroundings. He stared into her eyes, which were losing life at each passing second, hoping the authorities would make it in time. He placed a hand on her chest, to check her heart when he felt two pulses.

She was with child. That's when Loki panicked, he knew now by her dwindling condition that she was, sadly not going to make it. Thinking quick he concentrated all of his energy and magic on one last spell. He had never performed a transferable spell before, he didn't even know if it would work, but he was going to try.

He placed one hand on Pepper's stomach and the other on his, and began chanting fiercely. A green aura appearing around them, he had to hurry, spells don't work well on the dead. And as much as he would have liked to save them both, he knew her life force had reached it's limit. He continued chanting, ignoring the pain of his body changing quickly, puffing up and making room for the new baby. He clinched his teeth, barely completing the spell, and it was done. He gasped for air, holding his now slightly bulging stomach, he wanted to retch so hard and he was having troubling fighting of the waves of dizziness but he couldn't stay here. He couldn't let them find him here, they would have too many questions he would not be well enough to answer. He struggled to his feet, looking down at the body beneath him. Her once fiery eyes, now cold and lifeless, staring deadly at the ceiling. He frowned, bent down and closed her eyes. "Rest in peace, Mrs. Stark." he teleported away

\---

That was quick, I have Chapter 3 almost done, but it needs to be proof read. If you see any errors feel free to comment and as always Thanks for reading.


End file.
